Episode 9498 (4th July 2018)
Plot Eccles is out of sorts. Billy promises Shona that he will keep an eye on David as he begins his community service. Peter blanks Toyah. Sophie blames herself for Jack's condition while Kevin keeps a vigil over his unconscious son. Bethany denies that she's worried about Neil's appeal. The bistro staff, including Ryan, prepare for their deep-clean day. Ken offers to pay for Tracy's wedding but says he can only afford it if they have a double event with Daniel and Sinead. Annoyed, she refuses. Behind Tracy's back, Ken is pleased as that is exactly the reaction he wanted. Alya pushes the staff to work on the Bradshaw's order. Kirk feels bad for what they're doing to her but Beth points out that they will be homeless if they don't do what Carla wants. Finn, one of the other community service offenders, makes suggestive comments to David about his sexuality when he sees him talking to Billy. Daniel cons Ryan into cleaning out the bistro cellar while he and Kate go to the Rovers. Toyah hears Eccles crying in the back yard of No.1 and finds her collapsed on the floor. Tracy isn't impressed with the wedding venues that Mary suggests. Toyah brings Eccles round to Tracy for help. Michelle lets Ryan go for the day and he makes a beeline for Bethany, suggesting she joins him at the flat for dinner. He goes back to the bistro to take some food for them, inadvertently locking Robert and Michelle in the freezer store while they are in there, supposedly cleaning but instead having sex. Kirk looks over Alya's office to find some dirt on her but comes up with nothing. Eccles is diagnosed with poisoning from slug pellets put into the sausages. The Barlows are grateful for Toyah's intervention. Tyrone visits Jack in the hospital. A tired Kevin is barely holding it together. Over their dinner, Ryan leans in for a kiss with Bethany. She reciprocates. Shona is amazed when David suddenly gets down on one knee in the cafe and proposes to her. Bethany has a panic attack when Ryan takes things further and flees the flat. Sarah finds her in tears and yells at Ryan, asking him what he's done. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Finn - Dean Logan Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant, kitchen and freezer room *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Court - Stairwell *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Jack's room Notes *The supervisor of the community service workers is not credited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany's date with Ryan ends in disaster; David's proposal leaves Shona in shock; and Sophie blames herself for Jack's condition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes